Good For the Heart
by Freedomflyer
Summary: Drabble-ish things... Roxas remembers Try and see?


Good for the Heart

Xemnas

Seifer usually threatened to get them removed from society. And usually his threats were ignored, but when the "Photo Thief" showed up, it appeared to Roxas that he had succeeded. The white creature says something odd, calls him my Liege, which Roxas remembers is a title for a King or Lord. What Roxas can't remember is why it feels so familiar. And why he can remember saying it to someone else.

Xigbar

Seifer's right hand man, Rai , resembles a bull occasionally. He is tall, bold and reckless. And sometimes, in Roxas's eyes, he is replaced with someone much older. A someone, with long peppery hair and scars that cover his face. And a laugh that is both bold and reckless in itself.

Xaldin

Sleep is never restful for Roxas these days. Something always wakes him up, sweaty and gasping. Sometimes its fear of Math homework clawing his eyes out, but sometimes, it's a man with long black hair and thick sideburns. Roxas knows this man is not as terrifying as he seems, and yet, he can't help but remember the fear.

Vexen

Roxas can usually tell when Pence is going to say something nerdy. His eyes get this weird look, as though marveling at his own brilliance. Or maybe at the new revelation in his science. Just like… and then Roxas forgets.

Saix

Olette is the voice of reason for their group. She tells them when something is due for school, and she can recall the exact price for watermelon at the beach. She's the one that labels their days so they never get behind. She reminds Roxas of a someone who used to run his life, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't remember. And anyways, when has anyone ever run his life?

Namine

There is a girl who lives down the street. She has longish blonde hair and a sweet smile. She gives him chocolates and blushes when he smiles at her. She is quiet. Pretty too, however Roxas can't help but think of Namine, whoever that is. Maybe she was an old friend. A first crush? He can't decide, and he can't remember.

Demyx

Hayner is loud and gets excited easily. Roxas can remember him jumping around at the thought of going to an amusement park. Or screaming on the rollercoaster. He also distinctly remembers the boy having a Mohawk/mullet cross. A hair style which has never been modeled on Hayner's head.

Zexion

In his first year of High school, there was a boy in second year who everyone talked about. He was middling height and on the thin side of average weight. Everyone knew him, but nobody talked to him. Until once in the library, Roxas found him sitting among the stacks silently crying. Roxas remembers sitting wordlessly beside him and beginning to read. They made no sound, not even a hello, but when He was finished he smiled and nodded to Roxas in thanks. Roxas has never been in that situation with anyone else before, so he can't understand why it feels familiar.

Axel

Sometimes, Roxas turns to say something to Hayner and sees someone else. A best friend, tall with flaming red hair. The one he always turns to and jokes with. And sometimes this vision makes him forget what he was going to say, or why it was so great. Hayner will tease him about it later, but Roxas can't help but feel hurt at unseen memories.

Luxord

If Roxas had been 'blessed' with siblings, he would have wanted someone like Olette's older brother. He knew how to have all sorts of fun. Whenever the gang would spend the day at Olette's, her brother would start a game of cards or dice, regardless of their broke state. They'd owe him help with chores or would be his runner for a week. He always had a cheerful demeanor, until he lost. And after that, Roxas was glad he didn't have siblings.

Larxene

Fuu is scary in her own way. She says little, but her taunts are meaningful. Her one worded responses often have her opponent quaking from her lack of fear. This alone tells Roxas to be aware of her at all times. She's the sort to jump out at you if it suits her. Rather like… but then Hayner calls him from the sidelines about Seifer and Roxas's attention is pulled elsewhere again.

Lexaeus

The new owner of the accessory shop is brutish. He is tall and wide and reminds Roxas of a ballet dancing Hippopotamus. He is large, but light on his feet. In a lull of Roxas's first day of summer vacation, when Hayner was off visiting his Aunt and Olette had dragged Pence shopping, Roxas sees this large man sitting. He realized that the man was peacefully watching the clouds. When a girl starts crying that her cat is stuck in a tree, Roxas watches fondly as the man jumps up and immediately starts looking for the feline. Roxas has never met anyone so willing to help out, right?

Marluxia

Roxas knows for a fact that he's never met anyone with pink hair, knows, without a doubt, that he's never helped anyone with said hair in gardening, and yet… he can remember doing just that. Soon after the photo thief, memories that didn't appear to be his kept streaming into his head. They can't be his, because he doesn't think he knows anyone with long black cloaks, he's highly certain that he's never worked for anyone named Saix and he's never in his entire life met someone with pink hair! And yet…

Sora

It's late at night, when the data breaks. Roxas is lying in his bed when a name whispers through his head. Sora, the beginning and the End and all that was in-between. Roxas sits up straight in his bed and gasps as the fitted brain, which had been caging his real self, cracks. Memories of things which Roxas now knows shove through until the data brain shatters. Aladdin, Jack, Ariel, the World that Never Was. It all comes back to him. A black sphere cloud appears in his bedroom, able to break through the Roxas-sized hole in the computer banks. Three figures, two white and one with flaming red hair, step through. Axel, Roxas remembers his name, grins and holds out a leather gloved hand. Roxas grins back and grabs it. _My Liege,_ the white things bow. He remembers now. Roxas, leader of Dusks, number XIII in the Organization. He can now go home.


End file.
